When the night comes
by hadizha
Summary: Spoilers PostMaelstrom. Laura is there for Bill.Silence covered them as blanked and grief was now their ally. Implied SMUT, so beware!
1. Chapter 1

Title is inspired by song 'When the night comes' by Joe Cocker and the lyrics in this fic is his too.

This is my **first** attempt at something smut like, so tell me, **please**, what you think!

And I don't own pretty little world called Battlestar Galactica. So there goes typical disclaimer-

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Loss. Helplessness. Fear. You are afraid of what will you meet you on the other side of the hatch.

News about Kara's death came all of a sudden. And your first thought was- Bill. As soon it was possible you came to Galactica.

And now he is on the other side of the hatch. But you can't move. You walked all the way here, but you can't cope with last few steps.

Hold On I'll Be Back For You It Wont Be Long  
But For Now There's Something There That's Calling Me  
So Take Me Down That Lonesome Road  
Point Me East And Let Me Go  
This Suitcase Weighs Me Down With Memories

Her day had started not so well. She was taking shower and there it was. Lump. It was like the first time when she found it. Denial. Fear. Anger. All those feelings came back like storm. All of a sudden she felt old, sick and tired. In one second her life was again turned upside down. She was too used to being well, healthy. The feeling, that all these years was missing out of her life. And again death lurked in the shadows. She now again had to resign to inevitable. Once more she was The Dying Leader to people. But she was just Dying Woman. Woman, who wanted to live, to love and to be loved.

I Just Want To Be The One You Run To  
I Just Want To Be The One You Come To  
I Just Want To Be There With Someone When The Night Comes  
Lets Put All Our Cares Behind Us  
And Go Where They'll Never Find Us  
I Just Want To Be There Beside You  
When The Night Comes  
When The Night Comes

And now she was standing in front of wall. Wall, that divided her from another grief broken soul. Soul, that needed comfort as much as she.

She entered silently. Hatch creaked. The sound that she never before had noticed and now it was the most irritating sound that could be. She closed hatch but couldn't move to face the dim room.

She heard glass making contact with table. She turned around slowly. And then she saw him. Man who was her touchstone, her comrade, her friend. The man who held her heart. He sat on the ground, his back against the couch, knees bent and one empty and one half-empty bottle of Ambrosia next to him. He sat there barefoot, in his tank top. She slipped out of her shoes and slowly approached him. It seemed like he didn't know that she was here.

She sat down next to him and stretched legs in front of her and leaned her head against the couch. She raised bottle to her lips and took three swigs of what seemed now passed as alcohol. The Ambrosia burned her insides, and she welcomed burning sensation that traveled down to her stomach. She repeated action at least three times. And each time she got angrier and more laden with sorrow. They shared silence.

The alcohol finally had the effect on her.

She turned to Bill and stared at him. 'Do you have something to eat?'

'No.'

'Well then!' and she turned back and took another swig.

'Do you want to talk?'

'You?'

'Not really!'

'How is Lee?'

'Don't know.'

They drank more. Silence covered them as blanked and grief was now their ally. Bottle was now empty like they both. They both shared silent tears. Laura rested her head on his shoulder and Bill rested his against her head.

'You need to sleep.'

'Mmmh'

'Bill! Come on. You have to go to bed. '

'Mhhh. '

She shook her head and tried to stand, but alcohol was kicking in and she faltered.

'You are plastered and I am drunk. Now come on.'

He tried to stand himself but failed too.

'Frak me.' He muttered as he rose from ground and collapsed on the couch. He was lying on his back and starring at the ceiling.

She sat on the couch next to his waist.

'She is dead. Another child is dead. Another soul lost. '

In his voice she heard that he had lost hope. He couldn't do that. Not now, when she needed him to be strong. Seeing his pain made her heart break. All she wanted to do was to take this man and comfort him. To kiss his pain away. To steal his grief. But she couldn't. She felt helpless and angry and sad.

She ran finger along his brow. He was asleep.

Two Spirits In The Nigh  
We Can Leave Before The Morning Light  
When Theirs Nothing Left To Lose  
Theirs Nothing Left To Fear  
So Meet Me On The Edge Of Town  
Won't Keep You Waiting I'll Be Around  
Then You And I Will Just Roll Right Out Of Here

She cupped his cheek and ran thumb along his lower lip. It seemed that their strange relationship was filled with bad timing, responsibilities. She wondered if they ever will be able to fulfill their desires, display their feelings.

And she felt anger bubbling within her. She wanted to live, to feel, to take everything that life offered.

She bent down and touched her lips to his. They were soft and inviting, and Ambrosia only fanned her long forgotten desires.

She nibbled his lower lip.

'Laura'

She startled. His eyes were still closed and he mumbled something else which she didn't understand. She leaned again, this time making possession of his mouth with passion.

He answered her this time and his tongue plundered in her mouth. His hands grabbed her waist.

He was drunk. She knew that. He won't remember a thing. And it was fine with her. She didn't need cuddling, sweetness. She needed release. She needed to feel alive. And she was drunk.

He sat upright and leaned against back of the couch and now she sat in his lap. They kissed frantically, their tongues exploring, consuming. She wasn't thinking.

She didn't think when her blouse and bra hit the floor. She didn't think when his hands clasped her hips almost painfully and his mouth kissed her breasts. She didn't think when he grabbed her ass and squeezed and pulled her closer. She entwined her hands in his hair and pressed him closer. His mouth found her nipple and sucked it. She didn't think when he slipped his hands under her skirt and found her wetness.

She stood to remove her underwear. He pushed her skirt around her waist not wanting to wait any more and pulled her towards, so that she now straddled his lap. She helped him to remove his tanks and undid his belt and his pants. He was hard and she was aching with desire. She settles over him and takes him in. She rocks above him, her hands gripping his shoulders and his- her waist, drawing her even closer.

They both are moaning and panting. She bites his shoulder when climaxes. When she feels his throbbing inside she kisses his temple.

Bill lies down grabbing her waist pulls her down with him. _'Just one minute'_ she thinks as she lies down on top of him. They are still one when sleep settles over them.

I Know There Will Be A Time For You And I  
Just Take My Hand And Run Away  
Pick Up All The Pieces Of This Shattered Dream  
We'll Make It Out Some Day  
We'll Be Coming Back To Stay

I Want To Be The One You Run To  
I Want To Be The One You Come To  
I Just Want To Be There With Someone  
When The Night Comes  
Lets Put All Our Cares Behind Us  
And Go Where They'll Never Find Us  
I Just Want To Be There Beside You  
When The Night Comes  
When The Night Comes


	2. Now that the magic is gone

So thank you all who reviewed! And merry Christmas to all! Hope you will like it!

* * *

He wakes up, but doesn't open his eyes jet. The throbbing head and spinning room reminds him that he has been drinking. He doesn't want to open his eyes and face the harsh reality, not just yet. Not today. Not after loosing his daughter.

_In my life  
I've seen sorrow  
Heartache and pain  
I've been burned by the sunshine  
Been drowned in the pouring rain  
_

And then something gets his attention. It is something hair like on his face, the soft feeling of another humans body, the feeling of warm breath on his chest.

'_Gods! Who?' _

He tries to remember what he had done. Easy way would be just to open his eyes and face the situation, but this is not a day for firm decisions. So he just lies there and tries to avoid the situation as much as possible.

'_Laura.'_ This is the first name that comes to his mind. The only women that can help get him through the day. And he would be more that happy to wake up next to her. But now he is here lying on his couch with something draped across his body and he just can't open his eyes. He wishes not to open his eyes ever again. He wishes to become blind and deaf. He doesn't want to see or hear what he has done.

_Had too many lovers  
And not enough love  
I've been tried and convicted  
For things I'm not guilty of  
_

And then it hits him. She was here. She came to him. She shared drinks with him. Is she? Did they?

The stirring of his bedfellow brought him back to reality. But he couldn't open his eyes. He didn't want to go through disappointment. No. He wanted to live in illusion. Even if it was just for a second. Even if it was just that- illusion. He wanted to imagine that the woman of his dreams are in his arms this morning. That it was his love that was next to him this morning. He wanted to imagine that there were no deaths, no losses in his world. That he was just an old man who was spending his simple life with woman that he so dearly loved. That there were no Cylons, no responsibilities. Just him and his beauty next to him.

_I was locked in a prison  
Till you came and set me free  
So how can you say  
You're no good for me  
_

His bedfellow stirred again and made sound that sounded like snore.

'_Laura doesn't snore. This isn't her? Or is it? No. Just one second. Gods my head! But what if this is Laura? What happened? What am I going to do, what to tell? Frak! Why at least one day in my life couldn't be without problems, without need to solve something, fix something?'_

While Bill was still in his dream land Laura was starting to wake up slowly. Her muscles were stiff and she was cold. Her neck was rigid, her legs were numb and her head was pounding. She cracked one eye open and then closed. Then she did it with other too. Her mouth was desert and taste in her mouth made her sick.

'_Frak me!__ Gods were am I and what the hell happened? Why am I so damn cold?'_

She tried to focus but the spinning room really made that impossible, so she just closed her eyes and tried to remember.

'_Damn! NO!__ Bill.'_

The flashbacks from yesterday stood before her. And in that instant she wanted to disappear.

'_Gods, please make me disappear! Please! What am I going to say- Oh__ good morning darling! I hope you don't mind that I so totally took advantage of you! You know you were totally plastered and I just needed release so I just frakked you! Do you want milk to your coffee? Gods. What he is going to think of me? And my cancer might be back! I can't impose my love on him, not now.'_

She was panicked. She just lay on top of him and tried not to breathe.

Bill on his part sensed that his bedfellow was breathing rather shallow; it seemed that she wasn't breathing at all. He got panicked. He opened his eyes and looked at the red mess on his chest and face. Relief washed over him, but at the same time he got tense.

They both stayed like that for few seconds. Both not daring to move, not daring to breathe or say something.

Laura decided that perhaps Bill was still asleep and wanted to seize the opportunity. She slowly put her palms on the both sides of her bedfellow and tried to push herself up really slowly.

Bill at the same time observed red-haired woman and tried not to move.

Laura raised herself up and when she raised her head her green eyes met blue oceans. They just stared for a while not knowing what to say.

'_Holy shit!'_

With desperate sight Laura flopped back on to his chest.

'Laura' Bill was first to speak. When he didn't get answer he tried again 'Laura. You ok?'

She rolled her eyes at that. _'Ok?'_

'Laura ! '

No answer again. He sighted.

'Talk to me woman.'

After a long pause she finally spoke.

'What do you want me to tell to you' she mumbled in his chest

'First of all Good morning!'

'Good? I don't see anything good here!'

'Ok!'

'Let's face it- we got drunk and we frakked each other. Let's just be adults here and move on! '

_Now that the magic has gone  
You just wanna walk away  
Nothing left to say, anyway  
Now that the magic has gone  
There's no sense in holding on  
Baby now, now that the magic is gone_

'So you are saying that this was just that- a sympathy frak?'

In his voice anger now was evident.

'I am saying that this was what we both needed. '

_You know love can be tender  
Love can be cruel  
It can smile like an angel  
While it treats you just like a fool  
_

'So everything that you needed from me was just to frak me?'

'That is not what I told. Bill we are adults and we still have to work together so let's move on!'

'Let's move on with what?' he said in a tone that irritated her even most!

'_Crap! I am 53 years old and__ I thought that about now I would never be in a situation like this again!'_

'With our duties! We have certain responsibilities; you were the one who said that! So don't give me morals here about sympathy frak or not, because it doesn't matter!'

'But it matters!'

'No it doesn't. It doesn't when you are Admiral and the president of the fistful of what is left of Humanity. So we have to move on! This doesn't matter! This can't matter.'

_It captures and haunts you  
Until you give in  
And it stacks the dice against you  
In a game you never can win  
Just when I was thinking  
Maybe luck was here with me  
You tell me it's over  
Say it's time for breaking free  
_

'We could make it work!'

'_WE. He said we! No please. I have to stop this!'_

'There is no We! There is Admiral and President! Bill, please don't make this harder than it could be.'

He weighted her words and they made him sad, but the fact that she hadn't moved made him hopeful. The fact that very naked Laura Roslin was lying on him did nothing good to his already aching head. The smooth skin of her breasts and legs was so inviting. Her bare back was all he could see and it took all his military training not to run his palms against it to feel smooth skin, to taste the sweetness that was Laura.

The whole situation suddenly seemed ridiculous and he chuckled.

_Now that the magic has gone  
You just wanna walk away  
Nothing left to say, anyway  
Now that the magic has gone  
There's no sense in holding on  
Baby now, now that the magic is gone  
_

The look that he earned from his bedfellow made him regret that very fast.

'So?'

She rolled her eyes 'SO!'

'We leave it like this? Just a frak! '

'Yes! '

'Do you want to do that?'

'What I want doesn't matter, and either what you want.'

'What happened with Kara' he paused and he felt his sadness and she wanted to comfort him, but remained still.

'Death makes us to evaluate what we have, how we live our days. We can loose people we love at every second, we can die this very instant but what matters is how we live, how we spend the time we have.'

'Bill this is all very beautiful and poetic and maybe in any other time, other life I really, really would love to indulge in what could be if we **indulged** in what you are referring, but I can't. Not now. Sorry. '

_I won't try to hold you down  
My mind tells me let go  
But my heart keeps asking how  
There's no prizes for the loser  
Only the winner takes the purse  
Some say that love is a blessing  
But to me it's just a curse  
_

'If that is what you ask, I won't push this. I just want you to know that you are always welcome in one of my beds.' He grinned at this sentence and he could feel that she was doing the same against his chest.

Silence again covered them. They both reflected on their desires.

'I think I need shower!'

'Towels are under sink.'

'Thank you. '

She started to rise up but just then realized that she was naked, well technically half-naked- her skirt was around her waist. She sat up so now she was straddling his waist, what made her _slightly_ uncomfortable. He didn't seem a bit uncomfortable; to say the truth he seemed very pleased with himself.

'Could you be a gentleman and at least close your eyes.'

'No.'

'I beg you pardon.'

'Laura, I got drunk and frakked you and don't even remember that. I think I am as far as I could get from being gentleman as I have ever been in ages. And let the Old man get some pleasure.' While talking his eyes skimmed her naked torso, but never reached her eyes. She grinned in return to his expression and words and swatted his shoulder.

'You could at least simulate one! ' she climbed off and sat on the edge of the couch not facing him. But he image of him laying there naked ran through her mind. It would be so easy just to turn around and do what they both desired. But she resisted.

'And if I remember correctly it was I who frakked you!' she picked her clothes from the floor and turned to him 'And I am sorry for taking advantage of you that way! I just hope one day you will forgive me that' she said cheekily and with that headed towards shower.

_Now that the magic has gone  
You just wanna walk away  
Nothing left to say, anyway  
Now that the magic has gone  
There's no sense in holding on  
Baby now that th__e magic is gone  
Now that the magic has gone  
You just wanna walk away  
Nothing left to say_

♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥♥


	3. Shelter mePart 1

This is first part of this chapter. Next will follow soon!(with some smut) So hope you will enjoy!

Happy New Year:))

**

* * *

**

When the night comes 

**Chapter 3/Part 1**

_**Shelter me**_

Laura closed the door behind herself and pressed her forehead against cool surface. She was naked, well technically she had her skirt on. But she felt naked. She felt like her soul was naked. Her defenses were down. She felt desire to ran back into room and burrow into the man that had captured her heart in his mesh. To let him comfort her. To feel safe in his arms.

_This ain't no place for losers  
Or the innocent of mind  
It's a full time job  
For anyone, to stay alive_

She was holding her clothes and let them fall to the ground. She pressed her palm to the smooth, but cold surface of the hatch. The smoothness of it reminded her the smoothness of Bill's skin, how her palms easily traveled across his body. How his skin tasted of salt. The taste of a man that she had almost forgot. The divine feeling of love and to feel loved. The heavenly feeling just to give into desires, not to hold back, but to go straight ahead into unknown. The taste of Bill, taste that she now so dearly cherished.

_The streets have shallow boundaries  
For the war that's everyone  
What a wasteland for  
Broken dreams and hired guns  
_

She decided to go in shower, to clear her head. She unzipped her skirt and folded it neatly. The action was spare, because her skirt and all other clothes were already wrinkled, but that was just action of a person who was trying to come to senses. She picked up her shirt and folded that too and put that on already folded skirt. And on top of that she put her underwear. She stepped into shower and stood there for a while just thinking.

'_This is Bill's shower.'_

And she imagined him. Naked taking a shower, shaving, brushing his teeth.

She turned faucet and cold water started to run over her body. Slowly the cold water turned hot. She just stood and let the water flow over her.

'_Death makes us to evaluate what we have, how we live our days. We can loose people we love at every second, we can die this very instant but what matters is how we live, how we spend the time we have.'_

Bill's word echoed in her mind. Slowly she raised her arm and with other started seek her enemy. There. There it was lurking in her body. Slowly stealing her life away. It was hidden well, but if you knew it you could detect it easily. And she knew her enemy. She had seen how it worked. She had seen its face. Looked in its eyes. So slowly at the beginning, but then when the most damage was done it came out and showed its face. And all you could do then was to wait. Wait for it to finish you. She outstripped it once. But there will be no second chances. You could outstrip death only one time.

_Shelter me, baby shelter me  
When I'm sitting like I'm losing ground  
Shelter me  
_

She used HIS soap, His towel. She dried herself and stood in front of the mirror. She knew that she was still beautiful. She liked all her wrinkles, all her moles. They made her the person that she was. All her joys and sadness were mirrored in her face. This was who she was. She never before had problems with her looks. But now she was afraid. She didn't like herself in this moment. Just a half an hour ago she said to man who she loved and who seemed to share her feeling, that they should ignore what they both wanted. She told him to deny impulses, desires. And most important that she tried to tell herself that.

'_I truly have one frakked up personality here.'_

She hoped that by the time when she will get out of shower she will have plan. But she had no plan. She had no idea what to do. Or how he will react and act.

_I've gone to sleep  
But when I open  
The other goes my tears  
In the darkness  
I can I can hide my heart  
But non of my fears  
_

She put on her underwear and skirt. Her blouse was missing one button.

She put hand on the lock and waited. She wasn't sure what she was expecting. She took a deep breath and spit three times over her left shoulder- for good luck and puched the mechanism. Door slid open and he stepped into the room.

_In the morning  
Like a soldier  
I look closed up battleground  
Another day  
Another part of me  
And the world goes round  
_

_

* * *

_Thanks for reading! And thanks for reviews as well!!!! 


	4. Shelter mepart 2

**When the night comes**

**Chapter 3. /Part 2**

_**Shelter me**_

Bill was sitting on his couch with cup of coffee. There was another cup on the coffee table. He looked at her and smiled. She just stood there like idiot for a few seconds and then went to the couch. She flopped onto it with sigh.

'Coffee?'

'Yes, thank you.'

She took offered cup and leaned against back of the couch and wrapped her palms around hot cup. The hotness of it burned her skin and seeped into her flesh. But she just cupped it more tightly. She propped her legs onto coffee table. And he did the same and leaned against back of the couch.

_Shelter me  
Won't you shelter me  
When I'm sitting like I'm losing ground  
_

They sipped their coffees in silence. Bill looked at her few times but she always found something in her cup quite captivating.

'I think this belongs to you.' With that he opened palm and revealed a button.

She looked at it and then looked at him and there it was- a giggle. She started to giggle madly and choked. Bill took her cup from her.

'Are you ok?'

She cleared her throat and become serious and averted her gaze.

'Bill. What I said before… I mean…Damn!'

He wanted to say something but her hand in the air said to him that better to shut up and listen.

She stood and started to pace.

'What I wanted to say is that we had come very long road to have what we have- friendship, companionship and good working relationship. You are my moral compass, my touchstone. And I just want to say that I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you. I know it sounds sappy and dramatic, but it is true. And I just wanted to say that. What happened between us…last night…we can't erase that, and maybe, maybe I don't want to… but…' she stopped. In that instant she didn't now what to say next. The man had lost his daughter just a few hours ago. The man that she now knew she loved. And her cancer was back. She didn't want to burden him with that. To have him, just to leave him with more sorrow. But first of all she didn't want to accept that there she was again- The Dying Leader. That she now again was mythical image that was supposed to lead people. That once again she didn't belong to herself. That once again she was facing her own mortality. That once again she didn't have any control on her own life. That her fate was already written.

_Shelter me  
Won't you shelter me  
Oh, shelter me  
When I lose control  
Of my own home  
Shelter me  
_

'Laura. Can I say something?'

She nodded slowly and concentrated on the texture of carpet and rubbed carpet with her bare foot.

'I understand all these things. You too are my touchstone, my comrade and dearest friend. And I love you. I have made many mistakes. There are many ghosts behind me. Zak, Lee, my wife and Kara. All people that faded from my life not knowing what I felt for them and I am sorry that I let them go like that. But I want to stop that. I want to have this- you in my life. I don't want to let you go that easily.'

She listened very carefully and at the words I love you she had to sit down. So she sat on coffee table.

'Neither do I. But there are things…'

'Yes responsibilities. Our jobs. But do you think that you would do your job worse if we were together?'

'You mean dating?' she cocked an eyebrow.

'I think we are too old for dating.'

'Well you are THE Old Man here! I think of myself as too mature for dating.'

'Besides where do you think we could go? '

'Didn't you have a bar somewhere here Admiral?'

'You are just avoiding real topic here Ma'am. ' He took her hands in his and kissed her knuckles. 'Besides I would like to know was it at least good?'

She didn't get it at first but when his statement downed on her. There were tears in her eyes.

'Laura. Was it that bad? I mean I don't remember much.'

She started to laugh.

'I mean from yesterday. '

'That you do.'

'So?'

'So.'

'Was it that bad?'

'How bad?' she laughed at his expression 'It was pretty good.'

'Pretty good?'

'We were drunk and desperate.'

'I wasn't desperate' after a swat on his head he added 'Ok I was. So, where are we with this?'

'Bill. There is something you should know before we...'

'Ok.'

'I…' her voice broke and tears welled in her eyes. She knew that if she spoke tears will flow and she won't be able to say what she had to. She sat straighter and moved closer to him so that her knees were between his slightly parted ones. She didn't avert her gaze.

'Cancer is back.' She stared him straight in the eyes. He didn't flinch. It seemed that he hadn't heard a thing, but it would seem like that only for strangers. For those who knew him sign was the look in his eyes. His eyes were sad, hurt evident in his eyes.

'When?'

'I found it yesterday.'

'Cottle?'

'I have an appointment tomorrow.'

'So it is not sure.'

'It is.'

'Laura.'

'Bill I know.' This came out angrier than she wanted. 'I'm sorry. I am sorry for everything.'

'It is not your fault.'

'It is. Yesterday I came here and took advantage of you, albeit you were hurting too. I was selfish. I was angry. And I am sorry if I caused you pain, it was never my intention. I am sorry. I just don't want you to think less of me.'

'I am not thinking less of you. I will never think less of you. ' he tilted her head with his index finger and ran his thumb along her lover lip. She kissed it.

_Everytime time I tumble down  
I want to pack it up and leave this town  
But when I finally get the nerve  
Get cleared out of the shoes  
I'm thanking you  
I'm thanking you  
_

'I want to be here for you. ' he leaned closer and brushed his lips with hers.

'I don't want you to hurt, because it will hurt.' She took his lover lip between her own and nipped it.

'Love hurts. ' he settled his palms on her knees and massaged them. He felt the smooth skin beneath his palms and wanted to feel all of her. Taste the essence that was Laura Roslin. He questioned her with his gaze. His eyes held the question whether they are going to take the next step. And decision was up to her.


	5. Shelter mePart 3

So this is it! Last chapter! Thanks to all who reviewed- it incouraged me and made me happy! I hope Lady Henrietta you will enjoy this! Cheers!

* * *

**When the night comes**

**Chapter 3. /Part 3**

_**Shelter me**_

She reached for her buttons and started to unbutton her blouse. With each button she started to get warmer and more certain. The question was answered when she took her blouse off and laid it on the couch next to where he was sitting and took his face between her palms and leaned to kiss him on the brow.

_Baby shelter me  
Please shelter me  
When I'm sitting down, and losing ground  
Shelter me  
_

He needed no further encouragement. He parted her knees slid his palms beneath the hem of her skirt. He caressed her inner thighs that caused her to part her legs more. The action was prevented by the skirt. So he reached behind her and unzipped it. He took it off and she lifted her hips to allow him to do so.

She sat on his coffee table only in her underwear. Ok strike that, only in her panties, because her bra had hit the floor.

He looked at her and took the right breast in his hand. He ran thumb along the tip of it and was amazed at how the texture of it changed. How it hardened under his touch. The soft skin of her breast made his mouth water. He kissed the side of her breast, then he moved and kissed the valley between her breasts. He felt something moist and salty on his tongue when he ran it along the nipple. He looked up and saw single tear escape those beautiful, green eyes. He wanted to make her happy, to make her forget disease. He kissed his way up the salty tray. He kissed her tear away. He hissed her forehead, eyes, nose and lips. They melted in open kiss. Their tongues danced, stroked. They were savoring each other. She tasted of coffee and there was faint scent of lipstick . He had to admit that coffee had never tasted this good.

_Won't you shelter me  
When I lose control  
Am I alone  
Shelter me  
_

When they broke for air Laura was breathless. She gripped the edge of table and shut her eyes. Her stomach was hull of butterflies. Her core by now was beating in unison with her heart.

Bill moved back to her breasts and this time took that stiff nipple in his mouth and suckled it hard. In the mean time his hands had moved to grope her ass. So now she sat cupped in his palms. He moved them and took her panties of and when he got them he raised them to his nose. The smell of her arousal made his cock twitch and his mouth water.

His action made her to moan. Her moan made him convert his attention back to her. He kissed her again taking her breath away. His right hand slid between her legs and found her wet. He barely touched her, witch send sparks to her head. He teased her more and was rewarded with loud moan and something that sounded like his name. She gripped his hand and wanted to force him to touch her. But he was having none of it. He took the offensive hand and kissed her palm. He ran his tongue along her index finger.

'Be still.' He told her and she gripped the table again.

'Lie down.' She did. She was taller than table, se her head hanged. But she didn't care because Bill took her left leg and put it over his shoulder. She forget that she was uncomfortable on the small coffee table in that instant when he parted her with his fingers and swirled his tongue around her pearl. All rational thoughts flew away. There was just Bill and the sensations he was causing. He was teasing again, just barely touching. She hooked her left leg and forced him closer. So he did. He eased one finger inside her and was rewarded with sharp intake of breath and then a loud moan. The sound of her pleasure threatened to shatter his control. He eased one more finger inside of her and suckled harder on her clit.

She was lost. She was floating. There was nothing else that the sensations Bill caused. Time seemed so insignificant. Everything seemed insignificant.

She wanted to touch him. To feel him, but she was too lost in sensations. Blood was rushing through her and she found it impossible to raise her head. So she just lied here and enjoyed.

Bill on his part was absolutely lost in her. He was amazed by the sounds she was making. She felt amazing. Soft, warm, silken and inviting. He wanted to stay like this forever. She wanted her shattered. To put her back.

'Bill……please'

'Come... Come for me. '

The vibrations, that his voice made, send another wave through her. she knew she was about to come, but she wasn't prepared when sensations exploded within her. Her back arched and her whole body shuddered. He eased her down gently, soothing her.

When she came down from her heights she was happy, she was floating. Suddenly Bills face hovered above her.

'Hey!' he smiled at her.

She traced his brow with her index finger and smiled at him.

'I love you.'

'I love you too.'

She wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. He lifted her from table and wrapped arms around her.

'Couch or rack?' he asked her with smile evident in his voice.

'Rack. I like to try something new. ' he said running her palms along his back. She felt his arousal against her and shifted to feel more of him.

'I think you are too overdressed sir.'

He laid her down and shred his clothing in a matter of seconds. And settled between her parted legs. She reached for him and guided her to her.

He entered her slowly, almost painfully slow. Concentration was evident on his face. When he was fully seated he pressed his forehead to hers and breathed her scent. She waved her hands through her hair and held onto him.

He started to rock his hips slowly. Her eyes never left his face. She memorized the look on his face. The stern Admiral was gone and it was Bill who was moving within her. Bill who was making love to he.

Her moans told him what he needed to know and he started to move faster and harder, with each thrust hitting the bottom.

She closed her eyes and arched her back. They came together each calling others name and holding to other for dear life.

_Won't you shelter me  
Oh, shelter me  
Baby please  
Oh, shelter me  
Stay back and shelter me  
Come on and shelter me  
When I lose control  
Am I alone  
Shelter me_

Sleep claimed them. There were no cancer, no Cylons no Fleet in this place where they were now! There were just Bill and Laura. Laura rested her head on his heart and listened to his heartbeat. It sounded like lullaby to her ears and she slowly drifted to sleep. There will be more problems. But they will be in that together. This hadn't solved all the problems, but for now, just now they had a break.


End file.
